


Flavors of Life

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [110]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena and her friends ditch everything in the middle of the week with no regrets.
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 4
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	Flavors of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 6th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/611307791192375296/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-march/.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Flavors of Life** by luvsanime02

########

At first, Relena was skeptical. An apple-flavored drink has never really seemed like a good idea to her. Sally swore that the drinks would be good, though, and so Relena picks up her glass and takes a careful sip.

She’s clearly been wrong all of these years. This drink is the best thing she’s had in a long time. 

“Alright,” Relena says, “I need this recipe. Please tell me you have the recipe.”

Hilde’s been too busy eating her slice of cheesecake to try her drink, but at Relena’s declaration, she also reaches for her glass.

Sally smirks. “Good, right?” she asks lightly. 

It really is. Relena thought that an apple-flavored cocktail would be too sweet, but somehow, it’s just the right blend of sweet and tart and tastes refreshing instead.

“Very,” Hilde answers, now happily leaning back with her drink and her half-eaten slice of cheesecake. Relena can practically watch the tension melt off of Hilde as she relaxes. She clearly needed this break.

They all did, which is why Relena cleared her schedule and came over when Sally called. Sure, Relena will have a headache to deal with while trying to rearrange her schedule, but that’s a problem for the next day.

For now, Relena gets her own slice of cheesecake and takes a piece. It’s lavender-flavored, which Relena wasn’t expecting, but she quickly decides that it really works, especially with the drink.

Sally sighs. “Thanks for coming over,” she says. “I needed this.”

That’s one of the things that Relena likes about Sally. The other woman says what’s on her mind. Everyone else agrees. It’s the middle of the work week, but none of them care. There’s no right time to take a break, but Sally arranged this afternoon, anyway.

Relena feels like she’s taken her first breath of fresh air in months. She really needs to give herself breaks more often, she admits to herself.

No worries, no pressure, no expectations. Relena relaxes with her friends and doesn’t think about tomorrow, doesn’t think about anything that’s been bothering her lately. No, she focuses on her friends and their warm smiles and enjoys the moment.

And her cocktail and cheesecake, of course.


End file.
